Dust in the wind
by Michellebranchrocks
Summary: Vampire Buffy and Xander angst. REALLY SHORT Please read


Buffy and Xander kissed, desperately, frantically, in need of another warm body. But in theory, we weren't Buffy or Xander anymore so you may as well completely ignore my last sentence. See we were vampires, technically two of the strongest ones around. See Buffy was the vampire slayer. that made her extremely supernaturally strong to begin with. Vampires were strong. The longer they survived, the more they drank, the stronger they became although most couldn't top the slayer. Or our slayer anyway, anyhow, the vampire and slayer strength merged together and gave her super, super, super strength.  
  
So where do I come in? Good question. See Buffy and me were friends. I had a major crush on her, for five years, she still hadn't noticed. Human-Buffy was pretty naïve, blind for five whole years I pined for her. Then in her time of desperateness and need she turned to me. It had started with a comforting embrace; we'd caught eyes, kissed, which let to a good session of sex. Good was an underestimation she was bloody fantastic. See why Angel got a happy from her.  
  
See Human-Xander had thought 'ooh great session of sex, MORE! MORE!' Okay maybe that was more his adolescent hormones than his thoughts. More along the lines of 'what the hell have I done I had sex with Buffy. I had sex with Buffy. I had sex with Buffy. And it was good. Anya. I cheated on Anya. Anya is no where as good as Buffy and Anya's great.'  
  
Stupid inexperienced humans, I can't believe that I was like that, like them.  
  
Well, we did it again; it was all lust. mostly anyway. Why can't humans have one emotion at a time or just one emotion, like Buffy and me? Bloodlust. That is all we need blood. Sex was just to fill the time in to us, okay Human-Buffy and Human-Me were soulmates we were in love. But we have no soul, to be soulmates. We don't love we CAN'T love. We were sire and childe, which was all, no more, no less.  
  
Anyway, in fast-forwarding. Buffy and me were training in the magic box. (Or more specifically, Buffy was kicking my ass and I was in a great big puffy suit, only suitable to get my ass kicked) We had kissed, after she said something about Puffy-Xander turning her on and we'd just got naked and down to business, and Dawn just had, had to walk in that moment.  
  
"OHMIGOD! Y-Y-YOU CHEATED ON ANYA! Y-YOU VERY BAD GUY! AND BUFFY, well that sums you up anyway." Dawn smirked.  
  
"Dawn, hush hush." Buffy whispered. "Everything should be quite, you know?" Dawn immediately shut up. "Good girl. Dawn I am so sorry you had to see that. I don't understand what's happening. It just did again and again."  
  
"EEW! But you finally notice Xander when, he's found the IT girl. It is kind of selfish, jealousy. and then there are Buffy's bad feelings. Buffy's lonely, lost, jealous AND selfish and you took advantage of her."  
  
"He didn't. He argued. He fought." Buffy was lying for Dawn's sake of course. "He collapsed."  
  
And later that night we'd went out with our really fake I.D cards. But the owner was desperate for money in the Fish Tank (a real run-down place, where even vampires find too tacky.) And he let us twenty-year-olds identified as forty-five-year-olds.  
  
Buffy got SO drunk she'd tapped out her slayer senses and intelligence. And vampires attacked. The 'lower' vamps were curious and turned her. I did the only think I could do, ran. I love fear. All vampires do. It makes the blood that much sweeter. Anyway I was 'marked' by her, she had staked all the vampires that she believed could possibly outsmart her. Spike, Angel, Drusilla, Darla (pregnant Darla) she had fed off Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, Virginia, Anya, Tara, and many 'innocent' vile unsuspecting humans, and had turned, Willow, Dawn, Giles, Faith and Joyce she had got rid of all my friends, my hope, I had given over to her, the vampire who wore my ex- lover's face. Her blood had mixed with mine and made me a vampire. Admittedly Faith was the physically strongest, slayer blood, another slayers blood, vampire blood but we were the brains, Willow was the magic, Dawn was the lure, Giles helped with schemes and Joyce pulled the lost old woman act on a couple of young boys, never got old (pardon the pun.)  
  
So this is how I'm here now. Laying next to Buffy, the woman who made me and destroyed me. Made me the thing I used to hate. I crawl up to her to make my thoughts go away, throughout it worked but later on, now, it made it that much worse. That day I snuck out, sunshine for the first time covering my face, and for that millisecond I was blessed. But I was dust in the wind. 


End file.
